weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of Afterworld - Amber vs ?
Disclaimer The following page is a story written by one of the members of the wiki who is an aspiring writer and enjoys the paranormal. This page is not educational and is simply meant for entertainment. 'Amber vs ?' Every second counted. Amber had to make a decision and make it fast. The nameless figure who was her opponent in this duel had her familiar in his clutches. Directly attacking a witch's familiar while dueling was completely against the rules, out-of-bounds and simply just not done. However, desperation pushed her foe beyond the rules of combat. This was no longer a duel. It was war. All was fair. "Let her go!" she screamed. The villain smiled as he responded. "No witch! Your precious raven is bound to you." The grin widened revealing rotten teeth. "As such a fatal blow to her will weaken you beyond measure." Panic began to creep up Amber's spine slowly and methodically like an ash spider biding its time before finding the perfect place to pierce her flesh with a fatal bite. Panic was poison. It clouded her judgement, accelerated her pulse and made beads of sweat sting her eyes. She had nearly defeated this poor excuse for a wizard. Instead of being moments away from celebration she was facing a dilemma that she never trained for... never expected. Amber and Blackwing had been bound for nearly three years. Blackwing was her first and only familiar. They saw through one another's eyes, felt each other's thoughts and traveled across the world in search of adventure and knowledge. Now Blackwing could see nothing. The villain's fist clenched her head. Her breathing was shallow and choppy. He was suffocating her. This made Amber also feel like she was being choked. Amber's lungs alternated between suffocation and hyperventilation. "It's happening to Wing - not to me" she thought. This didn't help. She had one chance. She grasped the Charm of Dia around her neck and crushed an enhancement potion vial as she triggered the spell. "Window of Agon!" she shouted as she opened the portal in the middle of her nemesis' palm. The next three events happened simultaneously. Her foe screamed and fell to his knees, but Blackwing was also gone. The portal freed her, but also transported her to a random part of Afterworld. Suddenly Amber was hit with images of a dead and fossilized forest. Huge petrified trees dotted the landscape. Menacing clouds spewing black lightning draped the sky. Thunder rolled across the ancient canopy incessantly. As quickly as the images appeared they faded into nothing. "Blackwing!" "You... girl! You foul, stupid wench". The wizard was exasperated. "You ruined my hand. Nooo! Damn you!" Amber was spent. She could barely stand after the sudden separation from Blackwing. Now was the time for bluffing. "My charm has another charge left" (this part was true). "Yield now or I will use it to port your other hand to the other side of the world. Or maybe I'll port your head!" (this part was not true). Amber did not want to take this wizard's life. She knew about Karma and the black stain it leaves on your soul. Nor did she want to use the last charge that could take her instantly to the place where Blackwing was now frightened, alone, trapped and lost. "Door of Ir!" exclaimed the wizard. The spinning vortex image was familiar to Amber. The wizard was gating to some focal point where his spirit was bound. As he side-stepped into the portal the wizard's countenance appeared to distort, blur and twist like a reflection in a funhouse mirror. "I will return and you will die!" he shouted. Amber hurled one last retort at him before he faded away "Dueling rules with you are off the table now. Return and I will kill you! Also good luck casting attack spells with half a hand you bastard!" Only after he completely disappeared did Amber give herself the luxury of falling to the ground and catching her breath. "Wing" she sobbed. "I will find you. I am coming." Click here to read the next part - Chronicles of Afterworld - The Master